Tag to 'Red Dawn'
by jacketandboots
Summary: Patrick Jane thinking about the events that happened in the past couple of days which led him to get the Red John files. One-shot. Reviews are greatly appreciated.


**A/N: Hey guys! This is a little tag to 'Red Dawn', I hope you guys like it. Any one new to my stories, welcome :) And those who follow me, I will upload Settling In, Together soon. I promise.**

 **Also there was a problem with uploading so it got uploaded twice. Sorry for that.**

* * *

Jane got back in his motel room and straight away went for his bed, thinking about the past three days. Consultant to the CBI, that wasn't expected. Going there for the files hadn't been a waste. He had to stick with the team to let them know how determined he was. Waiting in the bullpen wasn't allowed so he had to do something else. Fortunately Agent Lisbon asked Hannigan to let him out of the building. Hannigan was an easy mark. One glance at him and Jane could tell that he really didn't want to work under a woman, much close to his daughter's age. And the man really had temperament issues. Maybe his father was like that with him. Maybe no one was pleased with him during his young days. All the anger was totally built up within him and Jane just had to pull the right trigger to make him explode. The punch was bad, really bad but it was necessary. The lead agent was a compassionate woman and Jane needed to be in her good graces enough to let him be there. One punch from the giant was enough for her to take him back in the bullpen, even if it was for medical help. It got the attention of the in-charge and in the end, got Jane the one thing he desperately wanted.

It was his first crime scene. Two if you included the gruesome image of his wife and daughter. He remembered the first time when he saw his family butchered in their daughter's room and the way the lights were lit dramatically for the effect, the brightest saved for the smiley face. This was a roadside one, gruesome nonetheless. Nobody deserved to die like this, except the people who caused it. But if Agent Lisbon was asked, her answer would completely differ. She was a good person, Jane could tell. She had a motherly vibe in her to protect her team like they were her younger brothers. Losing a family member at a very young age would do that to you. But by the looks of it, she had done a commendable job; it would be interesting to work for her.

Jane had wanted those files as soon as possible. He had already wasted a year to begin his pursuit. Although he wasn't in his right state of mind, he couldn't deny the pain which caused him every passing day when he would be helpless and the killer would just roam free. Dr. Miller helped him a lot, made him sane; otherwise he wouldn't have been in the CBI elevator, looking for any means to get those damn files. He would've gotten them soon if Agent Lisbon hadn't asked for his help. Of course she needed his help; her team was looking at all the wrong directions. But he didn't point that out, just to be in her good graces. She was the type of woman who would've thrown him out of the building if he would've tried to patronize her. Why were his thoughts coming back to Agent Lisbon again and again?

Oh yes, because she was the only one who didn't pity him. She knew he was a broken man, that he entered the building with no direction in his life except vengeance. They had a certain understanding because each of them had lost their family, the sole purpose of living. He could tell about her mother, but seeing her working with Hannigan let him know about her relationship with her father. Probably alcoholic after her mother passed away, probably beat her and her siblings. She had to have siblings. You don't protect your team that way if you haven't protected your family like that at some point in your life. She was honest to the core and totally frank about her opinions, not the type to sugarcoat things. But she was open to new ideas, like the one they used in his first case in Fresno. Though she was not happy to act as his girlfriend for the part, she acquiesced for the sake of the case. Closure rates matter after all.

It was nice to get his brain challenged again, Jane thought. Being a fake psychic required a lot of attention and concentration. As well as it required the brains to process it and come up with satisfying results to get paid heftily by the clients. His charming looks were certainly a part of the act to distract them enough for his trick to work. But after his family was killed, he had an instant aversion to the 'psychic-readings'. He realized how he fooled people for his own benefit. 'Channeling' someone deceased to give the clients a happy message made them happy and in turn, made him happy with the big checks. He always knew he was a con-man, looking at people as marks. His dad had taught him nothing else, after all. He never knew any other means to earn except to carry this act of 'reaching the other side'. If it wasn't for Angela, he would still be doing those gigs in full swing.

"Oh Angela." Jane sobbed quietly, just like he did for the past year. She really was a beautiful woman; sandy hair, blue eyes and an ability to handle him and his arrogance about his abilities. She was willing at first to go with his business but once she found out she was pregnant, she started requesting him to look for something else. They had money piled up so it wouldn't be a problem. She didn't want the baby's father as a con-man but as a real human being who cared about others' emotions along with his family. But Jane never listened fully. He really should have. He didn't completely stop like she asked. It would've avoided every disaster in the past year which happened. He knew she didn't put on the television whenever any of his gigs were on, didn't want their daughter to see him conning people; even if she didn't understand much yet. She wouldn't even know why that person went after them. Jane was sure Angie would have tried to protect Charlotte the best she could; their little Charlotte.

She was a ball of energy; wild curls just like him, her mother's eyes, and a willingness to learn everything new. Charlotte wanted to learn piano just like her mother did and he never got to listen to their daughter playing for him on his birthday. No matter how late Jane arrived, he would always check upon her and then go to see his wife. He really should've listened to her. Because of him they were dead. Gone. Far away from him and would never return. Red John took away every piece of happiness from his life and left him as a failure. He recalled the judge's words, "You want to break a man Agent Lisbon? Don't kill him. Kill his family." That was that Red John had done to him. But there were Pete and Sam who looked after him in the initial six months and then there was Dr. Miller, who brought his mind back to sanity, he owed her his life; which had finally found his purpose again- vengeance.

He would torture and kill Red John with his bare hands, consequences be damned. He would use every CBI resource to find him even if he had to work some other cases too. What else was he gonna do till they all found any lead? Besides, it was fun to catch bad guys with the team. Just two cases and he got hooked in this crime fighting world. He had the files, had the access but still he was pulled towards the team to assist them. Of course that was the agreement between Virgil and him, but he was never the one to follow any rules. But at least he didn't kill anyone like that cop. Yet. He would kill Red John. He would build an entire torture chamber if needed. That man deserved nothing less but a slow, painful death by the hands of Patrick Jane. And he would catch him with the help of the team.

The team, he was part of it. It felt so good to be needed. The boys hadn't warmed up to him quite yet but Rigsby was already soft on him, he was the one who offered the desk first after all. He was like a giant puppy, but a good detective. Cho was something of a rock. That man was so calm he wouldn't be affected by a hurricane if it came to it. He had heard in the break room that people called him 'The Iceman.' But he was a great interrogator as Agent Lisbon said and Jane totally agreed to it. Virgil Minelli was like a father figure to all of them, especially Agent Lisbon. And now Jane was one of them. He couldn't help but think of it again and again. People never needed him except for a reading. They still didn't need him much as he was just a consultant but he was sure it was Agent Lisbon who requested Virgil to hire him after seeing him catch the killer with just handmade tarot cards. He could see a dysfunctional or a makeshift family growing in the coming years, and he was glad to be a part of it.

They didn't mind that he dragged that couch from the storage in the bullpen. There might have been many reasons no one used that desk, excessive sunlight being one of them. Besides, the couch was more comfortable, he could sit, sleep, read and eat on it. They knew not to sit on it as if it was his property. Much like the tea cup he brought. Even if it had been just a couple of days no one went for it. They weren't much of tea drinkers anyway. The team had their various belongings on their respective desks, while his were just the couch and the tea-cup. He would have to start reading again though, to expand his knowledge. His dad's teaching won't be enough anymore and what else to do to pass the time?

His phone rang. "Hello?"

"Hello Mr. Jane? This is Agent Lisbon."

He got up with a smile. "Agent Lisbon. What can I do for you?"

"Well I'm still in the office and the maintenance guy came to me. He wanted to move the Red John files from your couch as any civilian arriving there could access them and the storage room is full right now. I just wanted you to know I have asked him to move those to an attic on the topmost floor. I have cleared it for your access."

He was touched. Someone actually did something for him without any ulterior motive. "Thank you Agent Lisbon. That was… very thoughtful of you."

"It's no problem Jane."

"Jane?"

"Force of habit, calling co-workers by their last names."

He nodded with a smile. "Well in that case, thank you Lisbon. I have already mentioned you have a nice name." Why was he compelled to make her smile? Oh yeah, because she was mad at him before for the girlfriend-boyfriend ploy.

"Again it's no problem. See you tomorrow."

"See you tomorrow, good night."

"Night. And uh, Jane?"

"Yeah Lisbon?"

"We'll catch him soon. Red John." Apparently she wanted to make him smile too.

"Yes we will Lisbon, yes we will."

She hung up with a casual "Bye."

Jane knew he won't be alone in his crusade. Lisbon's assurance was proof of it. The team will stand by him. She will stand by him.

"I'll make him pay Angie. I will make him pay." With that he went to sleep, excited to work with the team. If only they knew what kind of trouble he caused for getting things his way. They were in for a lot of surprises.

* * *

 **How was it? Please let me know.**


End file.
